Kok Gitu sih?
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : What

**Aloha!! Salam kenal nih. Aku baru banget disini(baru daftar jadi salah satu author maksudnya). Di ceritaku ini, kisah Naruto dkk. yang punya suatu tugas yang amit-amit deh. Baca aja deh. Wajib review!! Bye!!**

**Chapter 1 : What??**

"Apa??" teriak Naruto dan kawan-kawan histeris.

"Mana bisa kita disuruh ngurus bayi??" teriak Sakura.

"Cuma satu minggu kok" jawab Godaime.

"Lagian bayi siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Bayi yang kalian urus itu bayi-bayi yang orang tuanya gugur di medan pertempuran. Dan udah nggak punya siapa-siapa lagi" jelas Hokage. (mang ada ya??)

"Kenapa Hokage ngasih tugas kaya gini??" Tanya Neji.

"Buat hiburan doang" ucap sang godaime agung, Tsunade-sama.

"AAAPPPAAA??" teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Kita cuman dijadiin hiburan doang??" teriak Naruto.

"Kenapa saia ikut juga??" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Kamu juga punya pasangan" jawab Tsunade enteng.

"Siapa??" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

Tiba-tiba ada yang ngetok pintu.

"Masuk"

"Te—Temari??Ngapain disini??" kata Shikamaru mulai punya firasat buruk.

"Misi" jawabnya santai.

"Ah Temari. Akhirnya datang juga" kata Hokage sambil tersenyum-senyum.(kaya reality show aja).

_Cih. Gue mulai gak enak rasa nih, _batin Temari.

"Misi kamu kali ini hanya mengurus bayi mendampingi Shikamaru" kata Tsunade enteng.

"AAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA??" jerit Temari.

"Tuh kan, histeris juga" sahut Tenten.

_Tuh kan. Firasat gue bener. Gue pasti berpasangan ama si cewek ngerepotin ini,_ batin Shikamaru.

"Kenapa gue diikutin juga??" protes Temari.

"Udahlah. Jangan ngebantah" ucap sang Godaime setengah marah karena diprotes terus (marah kok setengah-setengah sih??)

"Saya jelaskan lebih detail ya! Saya udah menyiapkan masing-masing kamar buat kalian"

"Kamar??Buat apaan??" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Selama ngurus bayi itu, kalian harus tidur satu kamar"

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT??" teriak mereka.

"Berlebihan" komentar Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus sekamar??" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Gak mungkin dong kalian ngurus bayi jauh-jauhan. Gimana kalo tengah malam tu bayi nangis manggil bapa angkatnya?? Masa kalian mau lari-lari ke rumah pasangan kalian??" jelas Tsunade.

"Tapi kan— "

"Eits tenang!! Saya tidak mau ada kejadian apapun. Satu kamar tiga ranjang kok" jelasnya lebih rinci.

"Oohh!! Bilang kek dari tadi" kata Ino.

"Kalian sih banyak nanya en teriak-teriak. Yok sekarang kita ambil bayinya"

"Tunggu!Tiga??Kok tiga ranjang sih??" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya sama ranjang bayinyalah. Mang tu bayi mau ditaro dimana??" Jawab Tsunade kesal.

"Udahlah. Ayo kita ambil bayinya"

Di panti asuhan (mang disana ada??) . . . .

Supaya kaya ngurus anak sendiri, anaknya dipilih yang rada-rada mirip ama sifat dan karakteristik orang tua asuhnya.

Anaknya Sasuke—Sakura rambutnya warna biru tua and mukanya gak jauh beda ama Sakura. Anaknya Neji—Tenten mukanya imuuuuutt banget kaya Neji. Anaknya Naruto—Hinata mukanya periang banget dan keliatan jail. Anaknya Ino—Sai??weleh, tu bayi senyum terus (mirip banget ama Sai!! Tunggu!!Mang ada yah bayi yang senyum terus??). Nah anaknya Shikamaru—Temari?? Bayi yang lain pada ketawa-ketawa ngeliat orang tua asuhnya, Ehhh anak mereka malah tidur dengan nyenyaknya (ciri-ciri Shikamaru tuh). Rambutnya pirang. Para cewek lalu menggendong masing-masing bayi.

"Cih! Masa ni anak beda sendiri?? Yang lain pada ketawa-ketawa, eh ni anak malah tidur" protes Shikamaru.

"Sama aja kayak loe!! Orang lain ngomongin misi, lo malah enak-enakan tidur" semprot Ino.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecut.

" Mudah-mudahan ni anak nggak _ngerepotin_" gumam Shikamaru.

Temari langsung meliriknya. Shikamaru buang muka.

"Udah ah kalian!!Liatin aja tu anak kalian." Ujar Tenten.

Pas mereka ngeliat sekeliling, ternyata masing-masing udah sibuk ama bayinya. Naruto mencoba mengajak anaknya bermain. Sai udah mesem-mesem ama bayinya. Neji nyoba gendong 'anaknya'. Eh, Sasuke malah bikin bayinya nangis gara-gara tampang mukanya yang dingin banget.

_Gue harus ngapain?? Orang ni anak tidur, gimana bisa gue ajak main??_batin Shikamaru.

"Ya udah. Sekarang kalian bawa aja 'anak-anak' kalian ke kamar kalian masing-masing and jangan lupa kasih nama, ya!!" ucap Hokage.

Biar gue kasih tau . . .

Shika-Tema di kamar paling depan karena bayi mereka tenang.

Di susul oleh Neji-Tenten, Sai-Ino, Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata di kamar paling ujung. Coz yang ribut bukan cuma bayinya. Narutonya juga ribut.

Mari kita dengarkan ocehan mereka malam hari.(Semua bayinya pada bangun di malam hari termasuk bayinya Shika-Tema).

**Neji—Tenten : Anaknya laki-laki.**

"Ehm . . Neji!! Ni anak mau dinamain siapa nih??"

"Tau!! Terserah kamu aja deh!!"

"Gimana kalo Kuro??" usul Tenten.

"Jangan deh!! Kaya nama kucing tau!!" protes Neji.

"Kalo Kurochan??"

"Tambah mirip kucing"

"Ya udah!! Kasih inspirasi kek!!" gerutu Tenten.

"Ya udah gimana kalo jadi Kurosaki aja??" usul Neji.(Ngikutin Bleach nih).

"Ide bagus tuh!! Ya udah nama kamu mulai hari ini Kurosaki ya!!"

"Ehm . .Kurosaki . .Hyuuga Kurosaki aja nama lengkapnya!!"

"Ya deh!Eh Neji!! Aku ngantuk nih. Tolong tidurin ya!!" kata Tenten sambil menguap dan langsung menarik selimut.

"Eh yang bener aja!! Kamu kan ibunya!! Kamu juga ngurus dong!!" teriak Neji.

Sayang Tenten keburu pules dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Neji nemenin anaknya ampe tidur.( Ck . .Ck . .Ck . . Kasian banget sih lo!!).

**Sai—Ino : Anaknya perempuan.**

" Sai, kenapa ni anak belum mau tidur juga ya??" Tanya Ino.

"Mungkin dia pengin dibacain cerita" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin juga sih. Aku ambil bukunya dulunya deh" kata Ino sambil mencari-cari buku.

Tak lama kemudian . . .

"Nih Sai!! Kamu aja deh yang bacain" kata Ino sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal.

_Buku cerita apaan tuh??Tebel banget. Gimana gue ngebacainnya??_

Sai dengan ragu-ragu menerimanya dan membaca judulnya. Tiba-tiba dia ngakak.

"Ha ha ha!! Eh Ino!! Mana mungkin aku ngebacain novel HARRY POTTER!!(Mang disana ada??) Mungkin udah setengah jam aku baru baca sampe halaman 5!!"

"Oh . .iya—ya" ujar Ino sambil tersipu malu. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah buku yang tipis dan memberikannya pada Sai.

"Nah ini baru cocok. Aku mulai ya. Pada suatu hari , , , ada seorang pangeran yang mencari putri sejati. Dia lalu bla bla bla . . ."

Setengah jam kemudian . . .

"Ah akhirnya tidur juga" kata Ino. Sai tersenyum.

"Eh Sai!! Anak kita mau di namain siapa??" Tanya Ino gak sabar.

"Ehm . . . Siapa ya?? Ehm . . . Yuri aja!! Gimana??" kata Sai.

"Iya bener. Yuri aja. Yamanaka Yuri. Cocok kan??" tambah Ino.

"Iya cocok. Aku ngantuk nih."

"Oh iya. Dah malem banget. Met malam, Sai"

"Met malem juga" Dan mereka langsung terlelap.

**Sasuke**—**Sakura : Anaknya Perempuan.**

"Duh kenapa ni anak gak mau tidur ya?" ujar Sakura heran.

"Mungkin dia laper kali" kata Sasuke.

"Mungkin ya? Aku bikin susu botol dulu deh!" kata Sakura sambil meletakkan kembali bayi itu di tempat tidur.

Sasuke lalu memandang bayi itu dan bayi itu balas menatapnya. Nggak sampe lima detik, tu bayi udah nangis gara-gara ngeliat wajah dinginnya Sasuke.

Sakura lalu dateng dengan terburu-buru.

"Kenapa??" tanyanya heran.

"Tatapan muka doang kok" kata Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hah Sasuke . .Sasuke! Senyum dikit kenapa sih?? Anak ini takut tau!"

"Hn . ."

15 menit kemudian, anak mereka udah tidur.

"Duh cape banget ya ngurus anak." Kata Sakura.

"Aku aja yang ngeliatnya cape" tambah Sasuke.

"Eh Sasuke! Ni anak mau dikasih nama siapa?"

"Gak punya ide. Kamu aja yang ngasih nama"

"Ehm . . . Haruka gimana??Bagus gak??" Tanya Sakura minta pendapat (Ya iyalah. Masa minta duit??).

"Lumayan bagus tuh! Tapi kalo Haruno Haruka gak enak (emang makanan??)"

"Ehm . . Kenapa gak Uchiha Haruka aja??Kan lebih pantes tuh!!"

"Ya ga papa sih. Bagus kok"

"Ya udah. Aku ngantuk nih. Met malam" gumam Sakura.

"Malam"

**Naruto**—**Hinata : Anaknya Laki-laki.**

" Hinata-chan, kayaknya ni bayi pengin main deh!"

"Ehm . . Naruto-kun aja deh yang ajak main"

"Iya deh!Tapi gimana ngajak mainnya ya?" kata Naruto heran.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun nggak nyanyi aja?" usul Hinata-chan.

"Ya udah deh!"

"Ehm . .ehm . ." Naruto mulai ambil suara.

"_Baby bobo . . . oohh . . Baby bobo . . ._

_Kalo tidak bo . . bo. Digigit tikus . . ._

_Bobo lah Baby Anakku sayang . . ._

_Kalo tidak bo . . bo. Digigit tikus . . ."_

Eh tu anak bukannya terlelap malah ketawa cekikikan. Kayaknya dia ngetawain suara Naruto yang gak ada lembut-lembutnya nyanyiin lagu itu (bahasa halusnya 'cempreng').

"Eh ni anak! Dinyanyiin bukannya tidur malah cekakakan." Kata Naruto misuh-misuh.

"Eh Naruto-kun, aku aja yang nyanyi deh." Usul Hinata.

"Ya udah deh!!"

Hinata mulai ambil suara.

"_Baby bobo . . . oohh . . Baby bobo . . ._

_Kalo tidak bo . . bo. Digigit tikus . . ._

_Bobo lah Baby Anakku sayang . . ._

_Kalo tidak bo . . bo. Digigit tikus . . ."_

Dan 10 detik kemudian tu anak udah tidur.

"Wah Hinata-chan hebat. Suaranya lembut banget" puji Naruto.

Muka Hinata merah padam.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong ni anak dinamain siapa ya??"

"Ehm . .Akira?Gimana?" usul Hinata.

"Jangan deh! Tukang Dango ujung jalan itu kan, namanya Akira"

"Trus siapa ya?"

"Asuka aja" usul Naruto.

"Bagus tuh. Asuka Uzumaki??" Tanya Hinata.(perasaan gak pantes deh)

"Boleh. Huah . . . Ngantuk nih"

"Met malam, Naruto-kun"

Dan Naruto udah terlelap.

**Shikamaru**—**Temari : Anaknya perempuan.**

"Eh Temari!! Ajak main tuh anak biar tidur" perintah Shikamaru.

"Gak mau" balasnya kasar.

"Kok gak mau??" tanyanya heran.

Temari nggak ngejawab. Tiba-tiba aja tu anak nangis. Shikamaru melirik bayi yang ada di ranjang itu. Lalu ngeliat ekspresi Temari. Ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Gimana ngedieminnya sih??" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

Temari tetep diam aja.

_Kenapa sih lo diem aja? Jangan-jangan dia nggak pernah ngurus bayi lagi?Atau dia males? Ato dia sengaja bikin gue repot? Kalo belum pernah ngurus bayi kayaknya gak mungkin deh. Gaara ama Kankurou kan diurus ama dia.. Kalo males, gak mungkin juga. Dia kan bukan pemales kaya gue. Alasan ketiga lebih masuk akal. Dia kan emang sering ngerepotin gue. Huh gimana neeh??_

"Hey Temari!! Ngomong dong!!" teriak Shikamaru jengkel.

"Ehm . . apa lo cuma nganggap ini misi??" Tanya Temari kemudian.

"Apa?? Kenapa lo nanya kaya gituan??" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Kalo lo nganggap ini cuma misi, gak ada gunanya lo ngelaksanain tugas ini" ucap Temari serius.

"Maksud loe?? Makin nggak ngerti"

"Ini bukan sekedar misi. Lo harus sungguh-sungguh nyayangin bayi itu supaya lebih mudah ngurusnya" jelas Temari.

"Oh . . ." gumam Shikamaru.

"Ngerti??" kata Temari.

"Ngerti. Maksud lo ngurus bayi ini bukan sekadar memberi apa yang bayi ini butuhkan supaya dia diem. Tapi kita juga ngedidik mereka supaya mereka jadi apa yang kita inginkan dan menyayangi mereka sepenuh hati. Iya kan??" ucap Shikamaru.

Temari terpana.

_Cepet banget dia ngerti. Oh iya. IQ-nya kan diatas 200. Gak aneh kalo dia cepet ngerti._

Shikamaru lalu menggendong bayi itu, dan duduk diatas ranjangnya. Bayi itu tetep nangis sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Temari.

"Hey Temari. Bantuin dong. Mungkin aja dia mau ama lo"

Temari lalu mengambil bayi itu dari pangkuan Shikamaru. Bayi itu diem sebentar, tapi langsung nangis lagi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru.

"Aduh kenapa sih?? Eh Temari, loe ngerti gak??" Tanya Shikamaru rada kesel.

"Eh­—a—aku ngerti.Tapi . ." Temari gak ngelanjutin kata-katanya.

"Apa?? Bilang aja kali" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Dia maunya tidur ditemenin sama . . . sama . . " Temari tambah terbata-bata.

Shikamaru mikir sambil mandangin bayi itu (Mandangin bayinya apa Temarinya??). Tiba-tiba dia beranjak ngedeketin Temari, lalu duduk disebelahnya. Temari—blushing. Shikamaru lalu memandangi bayi itu sambil membelai pipinya dan tersenyum. Bayi itu lalu membalas senyuman Shikamaru dan berpaling pada Temari. Temari balas tersenyum. Bayi itu tertawa sebentar dan memejamkan matanya.

5 Menit kemudian . . .

"Cih. Tidur juga tu anak. Ngerepotin" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Yang penting dia udah tidur"

"Heh Temari!! Kenapa lo gak bilang aja tu anak penginnya tidur ditemenin kita berdua??" Tanya Shika heran.

Temari blushing.

"I—Itu ka—karena . . . Eh . ."

"Udah deh nggak usah dijawab. Kelamaan. Gue cape nih"

"Ya udah tidur aja. Met malem" ucap Temari.

"Malem" balas Shikamaru.

"Eh tunggu Shika!! Ni anak mau dinamain Siapa??"

"Gak punya ide. Gue gak tau nama apa yang bagus buat nak cewek"

"Kikyo?? Menurut loe??" Tanya Temari. (ngikutin Inuyasha nih).

"Bagus. Nama lengkapnya Sabaku no Kikyo" tambah Shikamaru.

"Eh Tunggu.Kenapa pake nama lengkap gue?? Kenapa gak pake nama lengkap lo aja??" Tanya Temari heran.

"Tem, gak pantes kalo Naara Kikyo. Entar diketawain orang lagi. Lagian nama lo kan bagus" jelas Shikamaru.

"Ya udah. Met malam"

"Malem"

**Udah selesai nih!!**

**Review dong biar masuk sorga!!(Alah ngaruh emang??)**

**Buat yang review makasih banget. Buat yang nggak, gak papa kok. Gue kan baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong!! (Huuu!! PD banget sih lo!!)**

**Udah deh yang mau review, ya silakan review!!**

**Yang nggak, ya ngga papa.**

**Okey! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Jangan rinduin gue ya!!Ha ha ha ….**

**Sayonara!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Semua chara pastinya milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi chara tambahannya punya saia.**

**Aloha!!!**

**Kuchi balik lagi nih. Gomen lama nge-apdetnya. Kuchi sibuk banget karena banyaknya TO-TO dan pemantapan yang sebenarnya gak semuanya masuk ke otak Kuchi. Maklum, Kuchi masih kelas tiga SMP. Trus Kuchi juga kehabisan inspirasi karena yang ada di otak Kuchi saat ini cuma ujian. Trus makasih buat semua review yang masuk, maaf banget kalo masih banyak kesalahan dalam chap 1 dan chap ini, jangan bosen untuk ngereview dan selamat membaca!!!!**

**SaYoNara!!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

Di siang hari yang cerah, anak-anak Konoha sedang membicarakan masalah-masalah mereka dengan tugas yang Hokage berikan, yaitu ngurus anak bayi. Siang hari hokage memberikan keringanan bagi mereka dengan membebaskan mereka dari bayi-bayinya karena bayi-bayi itu diurus panti asuhan (???). Kita dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Gila susah banget ngurus anak" ujar Naruto.

"Yo A. Bisa gila gue ngurusnya!" tambah Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Bantuin gue dong! Senyum dikit dong! Biar Haruka mau ama loe" semprot Sakura. (Masih inget nama anak-anaknya kan??). Sasuke cuma manggut-manggut.

"Sasuke coba senyum!" perintah Ino. Sasuke lalu senyum dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Wah Teme. Pantesan tu anak takut ama lo. Lo senyum aja udah ngeluarin aura killer gitu. Gue nggak bisa ngebayangin kalo lo ketawa. Pingsan deh kayaknya tu bayi" Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Ya gue musti gimana?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Coba deh lo senyum pake hati" usul Naruto.

"Payah lo, dobe!! Dimana-mana senyum tu pake mulut, bukan pake hati" jawab Sasuke kesel.

"Eh—maksud gue—"

"Maksud Naruto-kun itu, senyum harus memancarkan rasa kasih sayang biar Haruka nggak takut" jelas Hinata.

"Iya. Bener gitu Hinata!!"

Tiba-tiba dateng Neji and Tenten…

"Hey kalian. Lagi pada ngapain??" sapa Neji.

"Lagi ngomongin Sasuke" kata Sai ngasal.

"Ngomongin si Teme tapi kok didepan orangnya sih??" Tanya Neji heran.

"Maksud gue, kita lagi ngomongin masalah Sasuke yang nggak bisa rukun ama anaknya" jelas Sai lebih rinci.

"Ooohhhh…."

"Kehidupan kalian gimana ama bayi-bayi kalian??" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tenten gak bener nih. Harusnya kan dia juga nidurin tu anak. Eh, dia malah enak-enakan tidur" jawab Neji setengah kesel.

"Gomen deh Neji!! Nggak akan gitu lagi deh, gue janji" ucap Tenten sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya(???).

"Awas kalo lo gitu lagi"

"Cie so sweet nih!! Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru ama Temari kemana, ya??" ujar Sakura heran.

"Iya ya. Mereka nggak keliatan sama sekali" tambah Hinata.

"Eh yang lebih penting, anak kalian dinamain siapa??" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Nama anak lo duluan siapa??" balas Neji.

"Namanya Yamanaka Yuri. Gimana, TOP BGT kan??" kata Sai bangga sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu.

"Biasa aja deh perasaan. Nama anak-ku sih Uchiha Haruka" komentar Sakura.

"Iya, tau. Kan tadi dah disebutin. Nama anak kami sih –cie,kami– Asuka Uzumaki" kata Naruto gak kalah bangganya ama Sai.

"Anak kita sih namanya Hyuuga Kurosaki" ujar Tenten bersemangat (ketularan Rocklee tuh!)

"Jadi dua anak cowok ama dua anak cewek dong" kata Ino.

"Iya ya, seri. Kita cuma harus tau anaknya Shikamaru ama Temari cewek ato cowok. Baru deh ketahuan siapa yang menang" kata Naruto semangat.(Emang pertandingan sepak bola, ada yang seri ampe menang??)

Sudahlah mari kita tinggalkan mereka…

X~X

Sementara itu di tempat favorit Shikamaru (tempat dia sering ngeliatin awan).

"Hey Temari. Lo berapa hari disini??"

"Gak tau. Tergantung Hokage sih"

"Oh…"

"Kenapa emang?" Tanya Temari heran.

"Ya enggak. Kalo lo gak ada kan gue susah ngurus bayi itu. Lo tau kan sifat tu bayi gimana?"

"Iya juga sih!"

"Apa adik-adik lo tau kalo lo ngelaksanain tugas kaya ginian?"

"Enggak sih! Taunya cuma gue lagi ngerjain tugas dari Hokage aja"

"Oh…"

"Kenapa emang??" Tanya Temari heran.

"Gak kebayang ekspresi mereka kalo tau lo dikasih tugas ngurus bayi" sahut Shikamaru sambil tertawa. Temari tertawa juga mendengarnya.

"Eh Shikamaru! Gue bosen nih, jalan-jalan yuk!!" ajak Temari.

"Heh ya udahlah. Ngerepotin"

X~X

Kembali ke Naruto CS.

"Wuih, panjang umur tuh. Baru aja kalian diomongin ama kita" kata Sai waktu Shikamaru dan Temari bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kalian ngomongin apa tentang kita emangnya??" Tanya Temari heran.

"Kita cuma pengin tau aja gimana hari pertama kalian ama anak kalian" kata Sakura sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu.

"Oh..Biasa aja. Gak ada yang penting kok." Jawab Shikamaru santai –seperti biasa–

"Eh anak kalian siapa namanya?? Cewek ato cowok???" Tanya Naruto tanpa memperhatikan titik dan koma(?????)

"Eh—anaknya cewek, namanya Sabaku No Kikyo" jawab Temari rada-rada sweatdropped.

"Yeah!! Berarti anak cewek menang dong. Neji, kita menang neh!!" kata Sai bersemangat.

"Menang apaan?? Emang kita taruhan, apa???" jawab Neji ketus.

_Hah??Mereka itu taruhan ato apa sih??Pake menang-menang segala,_batin Temari bingung banget.

"Eh kalian!! Di hari yang cerah ini kita jalan-jalan yuk!!" ajak Tenten.

"Ide bagus tuh." Tambah Hinata.

"Eit, tapi jalan-jalannya bareng pasangannya masing-masing aja ya!!" atur Sai.

"Heh, ngerepotin" gerundel Shikamaru seperti biasanya.

"Ya udah. Dah kalian!! Yuk Hinata" ajak Naruto. Dan pergilah pasangan pertama itu dari hadapan mereka.

"Yah, si Naruto mah semangat kalo jalan berdua" komentar Neji (kok Neji jadi Sunda yah??).

"Udah deh!! Kelamaaan. Yuk kita berpencar!!" Ino udah nggak sabaran. Dan akhirnya mereka sukses mencar-mencar. Seperti biasa, saya akan menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing. Kita mulai dari…

**Sasuke—Sakura :**

"Ehm…Sasuke!! Kita mau kemana nih??" Tanya Sakura, basa-basi.

"Terserah!!" jawab Sasuke, dingin seperti biasanya.

_Huh! Susah banget ngomong ama Sasuke,_ batin Sakura.

"Gimana kalo kita ngeliat bayi kita aja di panti asuhan??" usul Sakura.

"Ya, boleh deh!" jawab Sasuke pasrah. Maka berangkatlah mereka ke panti asuhan.

Di Panti Asuhan…

"Eh Sasuke dan Sakura. Mau bertemu dengan Haruka, ya??" sapa Shizune.

"Iya, Shizune-chan" jawab Sakura.

"Haruka ada di ruangan 4. Masuk saja!"

"Eh, arigatou Shizune-chan" Mereka lalu menuju ke ruangan 4.

"Ruangan 4 ini kan??" Tanya Sakura, sekedar cari topik untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Iya" jawabnya dengan nada yang dinginnya -100 derajat (?????). Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam (masa masuk keluar??)

"Eh kalian!!!" sapa seorang perawat yang sedang ada disitu.

Sakura tersenyum. " Haruka baru saja makan. Kau mau menggendongnya??" tanyanya ramah.

"Tentu" Perawat itu lalu memberikan Haruka pada Sakura. Haruka tersenyum pada Sakura, Sakura membalasnya. Sasuke masih memandangi mereka.

_Gimana ya, biar anak itu gak nangis??_ Pikir Sasuke bingung. Sasuke lalu mengingat-ngingat kata-kata Naruto soal 'tersenyum'. _Kalo nggak salah, si Dobe bilang, "Senyum tuh pake hati!"_ pikirnya serius. _Perasaan, si Dobe salah deh! Senyum tuh bukan pake hati, tapi pake 'perasaan'. Nah itu dia! Perasaan. Gimana caranya??_ Sasuke masih mikir-mikir.

"Kenapa Sasuke??" Tanya Sakura heran ngeliat tingkah Sasuke yang nggak biasa itu.

"Eh—nggak papa, kok!!" jawab Sasuke, salting.

"Oh…"

"Eh—Sakura?? Boleh nggak aku nyobain ngegendong Haruka??" Tanya Sasuke malu-malu. Sakura spontan kaget. _Tumben amat Sasuke mau gendong Haruka! Tapi Haruka-nya nangis nggak, nih??_ Batin Sakura bingung.

"Eh, ini Sasuke." Sakura lalu menyerahkan Haruka pada Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mencoba tersenyum. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

5 Detik ….

10 Detik ….

25 Detik ….

45 Detik ….

1 Abad kemudian ….

Hah?? Ngaco!!!! 1 menit kemudian maksudnya ….

Sakura ampe nggak bisa nutup mulutnya saking herannya dia. Baru kali ini Haruka bisa tatapan mata ama Sasuke melebihi lima detik!!! Dan anehnya lagi, Haruka ngebales senyumnya Sasuke and ketawa!!!! Wuih, keajaiban dunia ke-8 tuh!! (???).

"Sa—Sasuke??? Kok bisa???" teriak Sakura heran.

"Bisa apaan??" Tanya Sasuke nggak kalah heran.

"Kok bisa sih Haruka tatapan mata kamu dan nggak nangis??"

"Nggak tau, tuh!! Aku cuma nurutin sarannya si Dobe aja."

"Saran Naruto yang senyum pake hati???"

"Iya"

"Sasuke, coba senyum!!" perintah Sakura. Sasuke lalu tersenyum. Gila, senyum Sasuke beda banget ama senyumnya yang biasanya. Senyum Sasuke yang biasa kan, biasanya diiringi oleh suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar gitu. Tapi sekarang lain. Bukan petir yang mengiringi senyuman Sasuke itu, tapi burung camar!!! Kebayang nggak sih???

_Wuah, senyum Sasuke manis gitu,_ pikir Sakura, tetap keheranan. (Gula kali, manis).

"Hey Sakura!! Kau kenapa??" Tanya Sasuke tetep dingin.

"Eh—Gak apa-apa kok." Jawab Sakura rada-rada _clumsy._ "Sasuke, kita mau disini sampe kapan??" tambah Sakura.

"Gimana kalo sampe Haruka tidur?"

"Oh—boleh tuh!" jawab Sakura, semangat. _Artinya kan gue bisa berduaan bareng Sasuke_.

"Hey Sakura! Gendong nih. Aku cape." Tegur Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Oh, iya deh" jawab Sakura dengan gembira.

X~X

Sementara itu, **Sai dan Ino** di halaman rumah Ino lagi duduk-duduk. (Mang ada halamannya?? Alah! Namanya juga fanfic).

"Ino, aku udah pernah bilang belum kalau kamu begitu cantik?" Sai mulai ngegombal.

"Udah sering" jawab Ino dengan nada yang manja.

"Kalau wajahmu bagaikan bulan purnama?"

"Kamu juga udah sering muji aku kayak gitu, kok!"

"Kalau rambutmu laksana sutra?"

"Apalagi itu, Sai!" jawab Ino udah mulai kesel.

"Kalo senyummu bak—"

"Sai, cari pujian yang baru deh!! Masa pujiannya itu-itu mulu??" Neraka ke 13-nya Ino dah keluar.

"Ya udah! Kau bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari langit. Gemerlapan diantara sejuta bintang. Memancarkan sinarnya mengalahkan mentari. Merengkuh bulan kedalam pelukannya" Sai berpuisi dikit.(Dikit!!)

"Wah Sai! Romantis banget. Trus yang jadi bulannya siapa??" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku" jawab Sai sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu.

"Wuih, so sweet. Ngomong-ngomong, kok kamu bisa berpuisi se-puitis itu sih?? Dapat darimana inspirasinya??" Ino makin penasaran.

"Dari buku" jawab Sai santai.

"Yah, bilang dong kalau baca dari buku! Nyesel aku muji kamu tadi!!" Ino ngambek.

"Eh jangan gitu dong! Yang pasti aku sayang kamu kok!" –smile–

Mau nggak mau, Ino senyum juga deh akhirnya "Iya deh! Aku maafin, awas kalo gitu lagi"

X~X

**Neji-Tenten:**

"Neji, kita mau kemana nih??" Tanya Tenten nggak sabaran.

"Terserah" jawab Neji datar.

_Yah, Neji cuek gitu!_ Batin Tenten kesel.

"Hoy Neji! Tenten!" Tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara familiar.

"Lee! Ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku mau ke tempat Guru Gai. Aku dengar kalian sedang diberi tugas untuk mengurus anak, ya??" Tanya Lee penasaran.

"Iya" jawab Neji.

"YOOSSHHH!!!!! Kalian hebat!! Berjuanglah dengan seluruh SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!!!" teriakan Lee bikin orang se-Konoha tuli.

"Iya ya. Udah sana, dah ditungguin Guru Gai tuh!!" kata Tenten yang hampir pingsan.

"Baiklah. Sampai Jumpa kalian!!!!" Lee lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Hah! Dasar anak aneh!!" gumam Neji.

"Hey Neji, muter-muter Konoha aja yuk!!"

"Iya deh"

Depan Ichiraku Ramen, mereka bertemu Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ah, Naruto!! Hinata!! Kalian habis darimana??" Tanya Tenten.

"Habis makan di warung Ichiraku" jawab Hinata.

"Kalian berdua darimana??" Tanya Naruto.

"Cuma muter-muter Konoha" jawab Neji.

"Bosen nih!!" keluh Tenten.

"Ehm...Gimana kalo kita ngerjain orang???" usul Naruto, gila.

"Hah?? Ayo aja. Tapi siapa??" Tanya Tenten, langsung semangat.

"Gimana kalo Temari ama Shikamaru??" usul Naruto tambah gila.

"Setuju" jawab Tenten. Clan Hyuuga ngeliatin doang sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Mari kita beralih pada scene berikutnya…

**Temari-Shikamaru :**

Temari dan Shikamaru sedang duduk-duduk di tepi sungai. Shikamaru sedang ngeliatin awan sambil berbaring, sementara Temari ngeliatin sungai. Suasana disekitar mereka tenang.

"Hey Shikamaru!! Kenapa kau senang memandang awan??" Temari bertanya sambil tetap memandang sungai.

"Ehm.. Entahlah. Aku senang memandangi awan sejak aku kecil"

"Oh…"

"Kenapa memang??" Shikamaru heran.

"Aneh mengetahui bahwa seorang lelaki memandangi awan yang lembut"

"Hah Dasar!!"

"Jujur, aku tak pernah menemukan lelaki aneh sepertimu. Mana ada lelaki yang mempunyai hobi melihat awan. Membenci hal-hal yang merepotkan, suka menyepelekan perempuan tapi sekaligus melindunginya" ungkap Temari. Shikamaru tertegun melihatnya.

_Temari_ _terlihat berbeda sekali saat ini. Ayah benar, seorang wanita dapat sewaktu-waktu menunjukkan sisi lembutnya. Dia terlihat cantik sekali. _Pikir Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru!! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih??" Temari mulai kesal.

"Iya. Aku mendengarkanmu" jawab Shikamaru setengah kaget.

"Lalu apa pendapatmu??"

"Yah aku memang sedikit aneh. Kau tahu, kau sendiri berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang"

"Maksudmu??"

"Sifatmu sendiri amat berbeda dengan perempuan kebanyakan. Kau tegas, kuat, kasar, dan penyayang, anehnya!" Shikamaru berpendapat. Muka Temari merona. Dia lalu menutupinya dengan memandang ke arah lain.

_Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru??_ Nurani Temari bertanya-tanya.

Sementara itu, kita lihat para pengintip yang ada di balik semak-semak.

"Psst!! Aku punya rencana bagus. Gimana kalo bla..bla..bla…"'

"Setuju. Lo mulai duluan, Naruto"

"Eh, Neji harus ikutan juga. Kalo Hinata gak papa kok kalo nggak ikutan. Aku nggak mau kamu kenapa-napa" Naruto ngerayu (???) Hinata.

"Gombal!" tukas Neji.

"Udah deh, cepetan mulai!!" Tenten mulai nggak sabaran.

"Beres" Naruto mulai bersiap-siap. Sebuah kunai dipersiapkan. Setelah menunggu waktu yang tepat, Naruto melemparkan kunai. Tepat diantara Temari dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Temari spontan kaget. Shikamaru lalu bangun dari tidur-tidurannya, sama-sama mencari pelempar kunai tersebut.

"RASENGAN!!!" Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul menggunakan Rasengan dan mengarahkannya pada Temari. Temari terkejut hingga tidak bisa beranjak dari situ, kenapa Naruto menyerangnya???

"TEMARI!!!!AWAS!!!!!!"

Shikamaru yang sigap langsung melompat menyelamatkan Temari. Sayang, Temari berdiri di tepi sungai sih, jadinya …

BBBYYYUUURRRR!!!!!

Mereka sukses deh nyebur ke sungai berdua. Shikamaru memeluk Temari.

"Yeah sukses!!!" Naruto teriak-teriak kegirangan. Tenten, Neji, dan Hinata lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ide lo hebat Naruto!!" teriak Tenten. Sementara Neji cuma memandangi Shikamaru dan Temari dengan rasa kasihan. Hinata berusaha membantu Temari.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?? Kalo misalnya ada yang terluka gimana???" Shikamaru langsung bentak-bentak Naruto. Yang dimarahin cuma melongo. Shikamaru gak pernah marah sebelumnya, masalah apapun. Kok masalah sekecil ini dia malah marah besar, ya??

"Sori deh Shikamaru! Kita nggak bermaksud ngelukain siapapun kok. Ini cuma keisengan kita aja" Tenten mulai nggak enak rasa.

"Bercanda kalian dah keterluan tau!" Shikamaru tambah marah.

"Shikamaru, tenang. Mereka nggak bermaksud gitu kok. Udahlah sekarang kalian pulang aja dulu" Neji berusaha menenangkan Shikamaru.

"Temari-san, kau nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"A—aku nggak papa" Temari gemetar menjawabnya. Bukan karena kedinginan, tapi dia belum percaya apa yang Shikamaru lakuin tadi.

"Tem, lo nggak papa?" Tanya Shikamaru cemas.

"Eh…nggak papa, kok" Temari canggung ngejawabnya.

"Ya udah gue pulang dulu. Lo mau gue anterin ke penginapan, Tem?" Tanya Shikamaru lembut.

"Eh…"

"Udahlah anterin aja" usul Hinata.

"Ya udah. Sampai ketemu lagi!"

**To Be Continued . . .**

**TalKShow**

**Kuchi : "Thenk Yu buat semuanya!!!"**

**Lee : "Kenapa gue jadi figuran doang??"**

**Kuchi : "Daripada gak muncul, hayoh!!"**

**Lee : "Masa udah figuran, kata-katanya gitu-gitu aja!!"**

**Kuchi : "Maksud loe??"**

**Lee : "Masa setiap gue muncul, kata-kata gue pasti 'SEMANGAT MASA MUDA'!!!! Plus bikin orang se-Konoha tuli, lagi!!!"**

**Kuchi : "Yah itu mah udah takdir, Lee!! Terima ajah deh loe!!"**

**Lee : "Dasar author gak baleg!!HIYAA!!!!! KONOHA SENPU!!!!!"**

**Kuchi : "WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" (Nyasar ampe ke bulan)**

**Ahahahaha!!!!**

**Gomen endingnya gini. Kuchi bingung soalnya!! Makasih buat semua review yang masuk. Maaf karena kelamaan nunggu dan juga kalo ada yang masukannya belum bisa Kuchi laksanakan –Cie..laksanakan– Terutama cara penulisan fanfic ini. Kuchi susah ngerubahnya karena udah kebiasaan. Trus pasangan ter-so sweet tetep Shika-Tema karena Kuchi penggemarnya. Sory kalo Sasu-Saku-nya kurang so sweet. Kuchi susah bikinnya, karena mengingat muka Sasuke yang terlalu cool itu susah buat adegan so sweet.**

**Dan soal pairing, Kuchi emang menetapkannya segitu. Maap kalo nggak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Chapter 3 kayaknya bakalan apdet bulan depan (lho???). Maksudnya paling lama bulan depan, gitu!!! Kuchi sibuk. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter 3 dan jangan lupa review, ya!!(Kalo lupa juga nggak papa kok).**

**Sayonara!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellow semuanya!!!!!!!**

**Chap 3 apdet!!!!!!!**

**Sory lama banget nge-apdetnya!!!! Kayaknya hampir dua bulan nggak di apdet, ya????**

**So, red and review. Review anda sangat berharga. Ciao!!**

**Chapter 3**

Di Penginapan Konoha…

"Ehm…Tem, lo tadi nggak papa kan?" Tanya Shikamaru. Temari yang sedang duduk di kursi hanya menggeleng.

"Mau ke Panti nggak? Ngambil Kikyo" jelas Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi, Temari hanya menggangguk.(a/n : Kalo siang, anaknya dititipin ke Panti Asuhan. Sorenya mereka ambil).

X~X

"Eh, Shikamaru, Temari. Mau mengambil Kikyo, ya?" sapa Shizune.

"Iya" Jawab Temari.

"Yang lain juga sudah datang. Mereka ada di ruangan 4"kata Shizune lagi.

"Yang lain? Mereka udah dateng?" Shikamaru heran. Shizune mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi dulu, Shizune-san" kata Temari lagi. Mereka berdua lalu bergegas ke ruangan 4.

Di ruangan 4....

Keempat pasang anak itu lagi ngomongin masalah Shikamaru ama Temari yang dikerjain ama Naruto dan Tenten. Semua 'bayi-bayi' mereka di gendong ama cewek-cewek. Minus bayinya Sasu-Saku yang malah di gendong Sasuke.

"Bayangin coba, masa Shikamaru bisa semarah itu?" kata Naruto.

"Kalian ngebahayain orang sih. Gimana kalo Rasengan lo itu kena?" timpal Sakura. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Udahlah. Entar kalian minta maaf aja. Beres, kan?" Sai ngegampangin.

"Ah, enak banget ngomongnya. Kalo nggak dimaafin?" tambah Tenten.

"Yakinlah dimaafin. Temari ama Shikamaru kan, orangnya pemaaf. Positive thinking" Ino nyemangatin.

"Iya, deh. Entar kita minta maaf" kata Naruto ama Tenten barengan. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru ama Temari masuk.

"Eh, Temari, Shikamaru! Baru dateng, nih?" sapa Hinata.

"Ah, semuanya udah disini, ya" kata Temari ramah. Beda ama Shikamaru yang tampangnya tetep nggak niat idup.

"Ehm…Temari, Shikamaru, maafin kita dong??" kata Naruto dan Tenten serempak.

"Nggak papa kok. Udah di maafin" jawab Temari.

"Terserah deh" tambah Shikamaru.

"Tuh kan, dimaafin" kata Ino lagi.

"Keburu malem nih. Yuk pulang" ajak Sasuke.

"O iya, bener. Yuk!"

Di Penginapan Konoha…..

"Eh, nonton yuk. Ada pertandingan sepak bola nih! Timnas Konoha ngelawan Manchester United!" seru Naruto. Akhirnya mereka semua nonton di ruang tengah plus bayi-bayinya.

"Woy, pelanggaran tuh!" Naruto ribut sendiri.

"Naruto, tenang dong!" Neji yang duduk di sebelah Naruto mulai ngerasa risih.

"Gimana gue bisa tenang, itu jelas-jelas pelanggaran!" Naruto sewot juga.

"Ya, jangan ribut gitu dong!" Sai mulai panas.

"Iya nih!" tambah Tenten.

"Entar ni bayi-bayi pada nangis lagi. Kalian nih, ribut banget sih! Emang cowok nggak bisa diem apa?" Ino mulai mencak-mencak.

"Eh, jangan bawa-bawa cowok dong. Naruto doang yang ribut juga!" Sai ngebales.

"Tuh buktinya. Lo juga ikut-ikutan ribut, Sai" bales Ino lagi.

"Lo cerewet banget sih, Ino. Yang ribut kan kita. Lo ikut-ikutan sewot" Naruto ngedukung Sai.

"Woy, woy! Tenang dong. Kalian bertiga sekarang yang bikin ribut" Neji menengahi.

"JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN!!" teriak mereka bertiga serempak. Dan mereka bertiga bertengkar lagi. Kasihan Yuri yang lagi di gendong Ino. Dia bingung ngeliatin orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang lagi pada bertengkar.

"Terserah deh!" Neji udah pasrah.

"Ngerepotin banget sih. Gue kejebak disini ama orang-orang ini" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Mau gimana lagi? Baru sekarang gue nyesel ngelaksanain misi" tambah Temari tiba-tiba.

"Yang harus diingat, kalo sekelompok ama Naruto pasti nggak pernah tenang timnya" Sakura ngasih nasihat.

"Ehm, Hinata? Kok kamu bisa ya bareng ama Naruto?" Tanya Tenten heran.

"Eh? Anu…Aku juga nggak tau" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu seperti biasa.

"Eh, Sasuke! Kok kamu diem aja sih dari tadi? Main sama Haruka?" kata Sakura. Sasuke emang lagi mangku Haruka.

"Enggak. Haruka ama aku emang lagi nonton kok" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah?" Mereka semua heran. Pas diliat, Haruka emang lagi mandangin TV. Dasar anak kecil!

"Kalo gitu, nonton aja yuk! Daripada ngomongin yang nggak jelas" Seru Tenten. Akhirnya mereka semua(minus Ino, Sai & Naru yang masih berantem) nonton lanjutan pertandingan itu sambil sedikit mesra-mesraan.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Haruka. Dekeeeettt banget. Neji ama Tenten ngajak main Kurosaki. Hinata duduk sendirian aja sambil mangku Asuka. Temari ama Shikamaru so pasti harus selalu berdua. Kikyo kan nggak mau di tinggalin ama mereka berdua. Jadilah mereka nonton pertandingan sepakbola itu, tanpa menghiraukan mereka yang sedang berantem.

Dua jam kemudian, mereka semua udah mau bubar. Eh, mereka masih berantem aja.

"Ehm…kalian, kita duluan, ya!" kata Temari.

"Kita juga mau bubar kok!" kata Tenten. Mereka semua lalu pergi ke kamar penginapan masing-masing.

Kita lihat Naru-Sai-Ino.

"Eh, kok udah sepi sih!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tuh kan! Gara-gara kalian sih! Kita jadi di tinggalin nih!" gerutu Ino.

"Udahlah, ayo! Aku juga dah ngantuk" tambah Sai. Mereka bertiga lalu bergegas pergi.

X~X

Esok pagi yang cerah….

"Hey, ngajak jalan-jalan bayi-bayi yuk!" teriak Sakura.

"Usul bagus, tuh" sahut Neji.

"Yuk! Hinata, ke Warung Ramen Ichiraku yuk?" Naruto udah semangat.

"Ah, Naruto! Kayak nggak ada tempat lain aja!" kata Tenten.

"Ba—baik." Jawab Hinata.

"Yuk pergi" seru Naruto. Dia, Hinata, dan Asuka lalu pergi ke warung Ramen Ichiraku.

"Neji, mau kemana nih?" kata Tenten.

"Yo, Tem!" sahut Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Temari ngangguk.

"Kemana kalian?" Tanya Sai.

"Ada deh!" Shikamaru datar ngejawabnya. Mereka berdua lalu pergi.(sama bayinya!).

"Tenten, ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga aja yuk" usul Neji.

"Eh? Ayo aja sih. Yuk!" kata Tenten cepat. "Dah kalian!" sambungnya.

"Sakura, duduk-duduk di tepi sungai aja yuk!" ajak Sasuke.

"Eh? Ayo aja" jawab Sakura rada-rada blushing.

"Yah, Sai. Kita ke toko bunga aku aja yuk!" usul Ino.

"Iya deh. Lumayan ngeliatin bunga" Sai pasrah aja.

Cerita masing-masing couple.

**Pasangan Pertama, Neji–Tenten :**

"Neji? Emang nggak papa ya kalo aku ama Kuro ke rumah keluarga kamu?"

"Ya nggak papa lah. Entar juga kamu jadi keluarga" jawab Neji.

"Heh, jadi keluarga? Maksudnya?" Tenten rada nggak ngerti.

"Ya…itu..." Neji jadi blushing sendiri.

"Ayo Neji. Kasih tahu!!" Tenten maksa.

"Ehm…maksudnya, mungkin aja kamu…eh…jadi pendamping aku selamanya gitu" Muka Neji udah nyaingin mukanya Hinata kalo merah. Sama juga Tenten.

"Ehm…Neji? Serius nih?" Tenten malu-malu.

"I—Iya" jawab Neji nggak kalah malu-malunya.

"Ah, udah sampe" Tenten tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Yuk masuk" ajak Neji. Mereka berdua lalu masuk.

"Eh, Neji. Dan siapa ini?" Tanya Hyuuga Hiyashi.

"Eh, Tenten. Dan ini Kurosaki" kata Tenten canggung.

"Oh…yang misi dari Hokage, ya?" Tanya Hiyashi.

"Iya" jawab Neji.

"Ayo masuk! Kita minum teh di dalam" kata Hiyashi lagi. Mereka berdua mengangguk. Mereka lalu minum teh dan berbincang-bincang dengan Hiyashi.

**Pasangan kedua : Tema–Shika **

Tempat favorit Shikamaru…

"Tampaknya Kikyo juga senang melihat awan" kata Temari.

"Yah, awan itu memang indah." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Dia pasti akan jadi seorang kunoichi yang hebat" kata Temari sambil memandang jauh ke langit.

"Yah, dia pasti akan jadi kunoichi hebat sepertimu" tambah Shikamaru. Pipi Temari bersemu.

"Aku?" Temari heran.

"Iya, kau. Kau hebat" jelas Shikamaru.

"Arigatou" balas Temari malu-malu.

"Setelah misi ini selesai, kau akan pulang?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tentu. Tak ada alasan untuk aku tetap disini" jawab Temari.

"Ooohhh…."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Temari heran.

"Mungkin…nanti aku akan merindukanmu!!" kata Shikamaru lirih. Pipi Temari semakin merah.

"Nanda??" Temari masih terkejut.

"Yah, merindukan wajahmu yang angkuh itu" Shikamaru lalu tertawa.

"Hn..kau ini. Dasar, laki-laki!" balas Temari dengan senyum tertahan.

"Jangan lupa untuk melihat awan disana!" nasihat Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?" Temari lebih heran.

"Karena setiap kau melihatnya, kau akan mengingatku" sahut Shikamaru. Temari benar-benar terkejut. Malu-malu dia menjawab "Iya".

Mereka lalu melihat awan yang berarak…

**Pasangan ketiga : Naru–Hina **

"Hinata, mau pesan ramen apa? Dan Asuka?" kata Naruto.

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja" jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Paman, ramen special dua porsi. Dan ramen komplit setengah porsi!" seru Naruto. "Ehm…Hinata, maaf ya. Aku tak bisa memperlakukanmu seperti yang lainnya. Aku hanya bisa mengajakku ke Ramen Ichiraku. Bukan ke tempat-tempat yang indah" Naruto tiba-tiba berkata demikian. Hinata terkejut.

"Ah, Naruto-kun? Aku bersama Naruto-kun saja sudah membuat aku bahagia" sahut Hinata.

"Benarkah? Arigatou Hinata-chan. Aishiteru" Naruto tersenyum.

"Eh? Naruto-kun tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan" seru Naruto sekali lagi.

"Eh—Naruto-kun serius?" Hinata tak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

"Aku serius, Hinata" jawab Naruto. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Neji tidak akan marah kan?" Sambung Naruto.

"Aku rasa tidak. Arigatou Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum. Naruto balas tersenyum.

"Ini pesanannya" kata Ayame.

"Ah, Arigatou. Asuka, ayo makan!!" seru Naruto sambil hendak menyuapi Asuka. Akhirnya mereka berdua(tiga plus Asuka) makan-makan di warung Ichiraku…

**Pasangan keempat : Sai–Ino **

Di toko bunga Yamanaka…

"Sai, tolong bawakan bunga anyelir" kata Ino. Sai yang sedang menggendong Yuri lalu membawakan bunga anyelir.

"Terima kasih. Yuri, kau suka bunga?" Tanya Ino. Yuri tersenyum.

"Sai, tolong bawakan seikat bunga tulip" kata Ino lagi. Sai lalu membawakannya.

"Ehm…Ino, sejak kapan keluargamu membuka toko bunga?" Tanya Sai.

"Sejak dulu. Nenekku yang membuka toko bunga ini. Kenapa?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Ini adalah toko bunga yang sangat indah. Seindah pemiliknya" Sai mulai ngegombal.

"Ah, Sai. Aku memang secantik bunga" Ino PD.

"Iya. Tapi sifatmu jauh sekali dari bunga" kata Sai.

"Heh? Maksudmu?" Ino heran.

"Yah, bunga kan lembut. Sementara sifatmu, jauh sekali dari kata lembut" Sai mencoba bersikap jujur.

"APA??? SAI!!!!AWAS KAU!!!" Ino mulai mengamuk.

"Eh, Ino. Jangan marah. Aku hanya mencoba berkata jujur. Itu aku baca di buku!!" Yah, akhirnya Ino malah ngejar Sai yang ngegendong Yuri. Parah…

**Pasangan terakhir : Sasu–Saku **

Di tepi sungai…

"Sasuke, pemandangan disini indah ya?" kata Sakura.

"Iya. Aku rasa Haruka menyukainya. Dia suka alam terbuka seperti ini" jawab Sasuke.

"Yah, jika misi ini selesai, kita akan berpisah" Sakura menunduk.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Jika misi ini selesai, kita masih tetap menjenguk Haruka" kata Sasuke. Sakura blushing.

"Kau serius, Sasuke?" Sakura setengah tak percaya.

"Tentu. Misi ini mengajariku akan sesuatu. Seberapa pun sulitnya hidup kita, kita tetap mempunyai teman yang ada disamping kita" kata Sasuke sambil memandang sungai yang jernih. Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura?? Aishiteru" kata Sasuke pelan. Sakura terbelalak. Jangan-jangan ini mimpi!

"Sasuke?? Kau bilang apa?? Apa aku tak salah dengar??" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kau tak salah dengar Sakura. Jawabanmu?" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Aishiteru" jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Arigatou" jawab Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura dan tersenyum pada Haruka yang ada di pangkuan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum. Happy ending untuk mereka…..

**To Be Continue……**

**Selesai juga nih chap 3. Kuchi males bikinnya sih! Jadinya lama banget deh apdetnya. Gomen deh!**

**Kayaknya bentar lagi tamat deh. Tinggal Sai-Ino ama Neji-Tenten soalnya yang belum jadian. Kalo Shika-Tema sih nggak tahu entar. Kuchi masih mikir-mikir. Jangan lupa, sumbangkan satu review anda untuk mengurangi pemanasan global!!(Nggak ada hubungannya!!)**

**Yang pasti, reviewnya dihargai kok. Thank's buat yang udah ngereview chap 1 & 2. Kuchi do'ain masuk surga deh!(dasar!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Semua punya Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi chara tambahannya punya author.**

**Aloha!! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Kuchi pikir-pikir, Kuchi mutusin untuk nerusin fic ini. Mungkin bentar lagi tamat.**

**Read and review untuk mengurangi efek rumah kaca! (Nggak ada hubungannya!).**

**WARNING : OOC, bahasa tidak baku**

**Chapter 4 : Festival Kembang Api dan Petak Umpet**

Malam itu, di rumah tempat mereka ngelaksanain misi, Neji dan Tenten sedang duduk di ruang TV. Kurosaki udah tidur dari tadi.

"Hey, Neji. Kamu pernah ngebayangin gak kalo misalnya misi ini selesai?" Tanya Tenten tiba-tiba. Neji langsung menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Pernah sih. Aku pikir kegembiraan tinggal di rumah ini pasti segera berakhir." Jawab Neji.

"Neji! Bahasanya jangan puitis gitu dong! Bikin sedih aja!" Gerutu Tenten sambil memukul pundak Neji.

"Orang kamu yang nanya duluan. Ya, itu jawaban aku." Jawab Neji lagi. Tenten cemberut. Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Hinata bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hey, lagi pada ngapain nih? Berduaan mulu!" Teriak Naruto sambil meloncat (??) ke sofa.

"Lagi mikirin gimana jadinya kalo misi ini udah selesai." Jawab Tenten.

"Wah, kalo misi ini selesai aku udah nggak bisa deket-deket lagi ama Hinata dong. Hinata, aku sayang kamu!!!!" Teriak Naruto sambil peluk-peluk Hinata.

"Naruto, jaga sikap lo! Gue laporin ke babehnya Hinata baru tau lo!" Ancam Neji. Refleks Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata tersenyum.

"Tenang aja, Naruto-kun. Kita kan masih bisa ketemu," Hibur Hinata. Naruto nyengir.

"Asuka udah tidur ya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Udah kok." Jawab Hinata.

"Kok yang lainnya nggak pada kesini sih? Masa mereka udah tidur? Ini kan baru jam tujuh!" Naruto teriak-teriak.

"Mana gue tau! Pelanin suara lo dong!" Gerutu Neji. Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura bergabung dengan mereka.

"Woy, Teme! Gimana kabar lo?" Tanya Naruto.

"Payah lo, Dobe! Nggak penting banget nanyain kabar. Tau gue serumah sama elo! Udah kelihatan kan gue baik-baik aja?" Jawab Sasuke dengan panjang lebar dan nada yang keras. Naruto mencibir.

"Sakura-chan, Haruka udah tidur ya?" Tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk.

"Tinggal siapa nih yang belum kesini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Shikamaru-kun sama Temari-san, terus Sai-kun sama Ino-chan" Jawab Hinata.

"Emang nidurin tu anak dua susah banget, ya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tau, kalo anaknya Ino sih kayaknya susah." Jawab Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, dan Ino bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kalian lama banget. Ngapain aja sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mau tau aja!" Jawab Ino.

"Eh, hari ini katanya ada festival kembang api. Kalian mau liat?" Usul Neji.

"Ayo! Kan bisa sekalian mesra-mesraan gitu," Jawab Ino dengan cepat.

"Ngarep!" Komentar yang lainnya.

"Heh, ngerepotin. Kan enakan di rumah, tidur." Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Tidur mulu kerjaan lo. Jalan-jalan kali-kali napa?" Semprot Sasuke. Shikamaru cuma tersenyum kecut.

"Yu, lebih cepet lebih baik" Seru Tenten. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka segera berhamburan keluar. Jalannya tentu berdampingan sama pasangannya masing-masing dong. Sesampainya di tempat festival, mereka ketemu Kiba, Chouji, dan Rocklee.

"Woy, enak banget nih jalan-jalan bareng pujaan hati!" Goda Kiba.

"Iya. Inilah yang dinamakan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!!!!!" Teriak siapa lagi kalo bukan Lee.

"Eh, mumpung kita rame-rame gini, gimana kalo kita main petak umpet?" usul Sakura.

"Wuah. setuju banget!! Ayo!" Kiba langsung setuju.

"Ah, ngerepotin!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Gimana peraturannya?" Tanya Chouji.

"Gini, ngumpetnya berpasangan aja. Kita kan udah sama pasangan kecuali kalian bertiga. Jadi, Lee sama Chouji. Kiba ama Akamaru. Gitu aja biar gampang!" Seru Sakura. Mereka bertiga langsung ngangguk-ngangguk.(Plus Akamaru!)

"Yang kalah harus traktir kita semua makan ramen! Trus yang menang boleh ngasih hukuman apa aja ke pasangan lain." Naruto memberitahukan hukumannya.

"Jadi kita harus ngumpet bareng pasangan kita masing-masing?" Tanya Tenten. Naruto mengangguk.

"Trus yang jadi setannya siapa dong kalo kita semua ngumpet?" Tanya Sai yang daritadi diem.

"Itu gampang! Gue pergi dulu bentar ya!" Seru Naruto sambil berlari pergi. Yang lainnya heran. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang bersama Konohamaru.

"Nah, Konohamaru! Aku minta tolong padamu, ya!" Seru Naruto.

"Tentu. Asalkan nanti traktir aku ramen ya!" Seru Konohamaru. Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghitung sampai 100. Aku mulai ya! Satu…Dua…Tiga…" Seru Konohamaru sambil memejamkan matanya. Yang lainnya langsung berlari.

Seperti biasa, dalam fic ini saya pasti akan menceritakannya satu persatu. Kita mulai dari…

**INO-SAI :**

"Sai! Kita mau ngumpet dimana nih?" Bisik Ino.

"Aku juga nggak tahu. Gimana kalo kita ngumpet ke atas pohon aja? Kayaknya nggak bakal ketemu tuh!" Usul Sai. (Sai mau ngumpet di atas pohon? Emang nggak dikira Kunti apa? Warna kulit dia kan mirip ama Kunti!).

"Wah, boleh juga tuh! Kita pilih pohon yang paling lebat aja. Biar kita nggak keliatan!" Tanggap Ino. Sai mengangguk. Mereka lalu memilih pohon yang ada di deket kantor Hokage.(Eh, ada pohon nggak sih? Udahlah! Ada-adain aja!). Ino dan Sai lalu naik ke pohon yang cukup lebat sehingga menyembunyikan mereka.

"Nah, disini kan Konohamaru nggak bakal nemuin kita!" Bisik Ino sambil duduk di cabang pohon. Sai lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ehm..Ino? Pemandangan dari sini indah ya? Wajah kamu yang kena sinar bulan jadi tambah cantik deh!" Sai mulai ngegombal.

"Sai, kalo mau muji yang pinter dikit dong! Orang hari ini mendung kok! Bulan darimana!" Semprot Ino. Sai cuma mesem-mesem.

"Ehm, Sai! Kalo misi ini udah berakhir kita udah nggak bisa bareng lagi dong?" Bisik Ino sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sai.

"Tenang aja. Kita pasti tetep bisa ketemu, kok! Aku pasti bakalan dateng ke toko bunga kamu tiap hari. Aku janji!" Kata Sai sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ino tersenyum.

"Ehm… Ino? Aku tau ini masih terlalu cepet, tapi aku cuma mau bilang, aishiteru!" Bisik Sai di telinga Ino. Ino terkejut.

"Tapi…Sai…Kamu yakin?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Kenapa Ino? Kamu nggak suka, ya?" Tanya Sai dengan roman muka kecewa. Ino cepat-cepat berkata, "Bukan gitu, Sai! Aku cuma kaget aja. Kalo aku itu orang yang kamu cintai!" Seru Ino.

"Sssttt!!! Ino, jangan keras-keras! Nanti ketauan dong!" Bisik Sai. Ino cuma tersenyum.

X~X

**Naruto-Hinata :**

Naruto dan Hinata sedang berlari-lari dengan tangan Hinata yang diseret oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kita ke rumah kosong yang ada di pinggir desa saja. Kita pasti nggak akan ditemuin disana!" Teriak Naruto sambil terus berlari. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah kosong tersebut.

"Na—Naruto-kun…Tempatnya serem banget," bisik Hinata dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Iya sih. Tempatnya kan kosong. Apalagi ini di pinggir desa" sahut Naruto. Hinata terlihat ketakutan. Naruto dan Hinata lalu masuk ke rumah kosong tersebut. Tangan Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Mereka lalu duduk di lantai.

"Ehm…Hinata? Kamu takut ya?" Bisik Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang aja Hinata! Aku pasti bakalan ngelindungin kamu, kok. Aku nggak bakal ninggalin kamu sendiri." Bisik Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan mukanya merah banget.

"Makasih Naruto-kun." Bisik Hinata pelan. Tanpa hujan maupun badai, Naruto meluk Hinata. Muka Hinata langsung semerah kepiting.

"Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. "Ya?" Jawab Hinata.

"Jangan pingsan ya!" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Hinata tersenyum. Baginya, asalkan bersama Naruto, menunggu di tempat yang gelapnya puluhan kali lipat pun ia sanggup…

X~X

**Shikamaru-Temari :**

"Hey, Shikamaru! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Temari sambil berjalan di samping Shikamaru.

"Ke hutan keluarga Naara aja. Kalo kita kalah kan kita harus nraktir ramen. Apalagi ada Naruto ama Chouji. Mereka pasti makannya banyak." Dumel Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum.

"Kenapa sih lo nggak pernah berubah? Setiap hari adaaaa aja omelan lo!" Seru Temari.

"Bawaan lahir tau!" Jawab Shikamaru. Kini Temari malah tertawa. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa ketawa? Nggak lucu!" Seru Shikamaru dengan sedikit kesal. Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di hutan keluarga Naara.

"Shikamaru! Apa nggak papa kalo kita ngumpet di hutan?" Tanya Temari sedikit cemas.

"Kenapa? Malah bagus nggak bakal ditemuin ama mereka" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Iya sih…Tapi…" Temari masih merasa ragu.

"Kenapa? Tenang aja. Gue nggak bakalan macem-macem kok. Bisa di Sabaku ama Gaara kalo gue macem-macem ama lo!" Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Temari sedikit tenang. Mereka lalu duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Ehm…Temari! Kalo lo misi ini udah selesai lo bakalan balik ke Suna?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil memandangi langit.

"Iyalah. Nggak ada alasan lagi gue tetep disini" Jawab Temari.

"Ooohhh…" Gumam Shikamaru pelan.

"Hey, kenapa?" Tanya Temari dengan wajah keheranan.

"Nggak papa sih. Cuma…Udah deh! Lupain aja!" Seru Shikamaru dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Temari tersenyum.

"Gue nggak bakalan lupa sama misi ini" Kata Temari.

"Dan gue nggak bakalan ngelupai elo!" Tambah Shikamaru. Muka Temari bersemu. Kalo aja gue bisa disini selamanya….

X~X

**NEJI-TENTEN :**

"Neji, kita ngumpet di semak-semak yang ada di deket sungai aja." Usul Tenten.

"Semak-semak?" Ulang Neji.

"Iya. Kan pemandangan disana cukup bagus," Jawab Tenten. Neji cuma geleng-geleng.

_Perasaan disana pemandangannya biasa aja deh. _Pikir Neji.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Neji, Tenten segera meraih pergelangan tangan Neji dan berlari menuju sungai. Yang ditarik pasrah aja tuh.

Sesampainya di sungai, Tenten langsung nyeletuk, "Tuh kan, bagus banget pemandangannya,"

Neji mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Yah, Tenten ada benarnya juga. Pemandangan disini cukup bagus.

"Neji, semak-semak disana cukup lebat tuh! Kesana aja yuk!" Ajak Tenten sambil menarik lengan Neji.

"Eh, nggak apa-apa nih ngumpet di semak-semak?" Neji sedikit ragu.

"Nggak papa. Ayo!" Tenten tambah sadis narik lengan Neji. Yah, mau nggak mau Neji akhirnya ngumpet juga di semak-semak.

"Kenapa nggak milih tempat lain aja sih?" Tanya Neji.

"Emang kamu punya usul yang lebih baik?" Tanya Tenten balik. Neji menggeleng, "Nggak."

"Tuh kan! Keburu Konohamaru selesai ngitung." Sahut Tenten.

"Iya iya. Terserah deh!" Neji akhirnya mengalah.

_Yah, nggak apa-apa lah. Toh aku seneng juga ngumpet bareng dia. _Pikir Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Neji, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri ah! Nakutin tau!" Tegur Tenten. Neji yang sadar akan kebodohannya blushing. Dia lalu memasang tampang cool-nya lagi.

"Ah, aku nggak senyum-senyum sendiri kok. Kamu salah liat kali, Ten!" Jawab Neji tenang.

"Dasar orang aneh!" Gumam Tenten sambil memandang langit…

**Kiba-Akamaru :**

"Akamaru! Kita ngumpet dimana nih?" Tanya Kiba sambil berlari.

"Wooff! (terserah lo deh!)" Yah, kira-kira begitulah jawaban Akamaru.

"Oh iya! Kita ke gudang yang dipinggir hutan aja, Akamaru! Disana kita pasti nggak akan ketauan." Usul Kiba.

"Wooff!" Jawab Akamaru. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kiba langsung berlari ke gudang tersebut. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia dan Akamaru langsung masuk ke gudang yang cukup gelap. Kiba dan Akamaru langsung duduk di pojok gudang.

"Huh, bisa parah kalo ketauan duluan." Gumam Kiba. Akamaru hanya mengangguk saja.

"Eh, Akamaru! Kok ada bau yang nggak enak ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Wooff!"

"Kamu nggak poop kan, Akamaru?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Wooff! (Enggak lah!)"

_Kok perasaan gue jadi nggak enak gini, ya? _Pikir Kiba. Tangan Kiba lalu meraba-raba sesuatu yang, bisa dibilang lembek dan berbau menyengat. Akamaru langsung lompat dari pangkuan Kiba.

_Oh, jeez. Apaan nih? Gue nggak bisa ngeliat. Tapi dari baunya ini kok kaya…kaya…duh, mudah-mudahan gue salah! _Insting Kiba mulai enggak enak.

Akamaru yang nggak tahan sama bau itu, mulai berusaha buat nyari kenop pintu. Tapi Akamaru malah menekan satu tombol yang ternyata tombol lampu. Lampu pun menyala. Sialnya Kiba, dia pikir gudang itu cuma berisi jerami doang. Muka Kiba udah nggak karuan waktu ngeliat apa yang dia pegang.

"OH JEEZ! GUE MEGANG KOTORAN KUDA!!!!" Teriak Kiba histeris.

Teriakan Kiba tadi cukup keras untuk membangunkan 'penghuni' perternakan itu.

PETOK! PETOK! PETOK! WOOFF! KOMPRANG! GEDEBUK! (Duh, bunyi apaan nih?)

Gak disangka, gudang itu isinya Kuda, Ayam, Sapi, Domba, Tikus, Beruang, Singa, Macan, (Lho? Cuma lima hewan pertama aja kok!).

"OH JEEZ!!!!!! GIMANA NIH!!!!!" Teriak Kiba lagi.

Teriakan Kiba kali ini mampu untuk membangunkan pemilik gudang.

"Ya ampun, ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang nenek-nenek sambil membawa cangkul.(?)

"Nek! Ikut cuci tangan dong!" Sahut Kiba.

"Wooff!" Bantu Akamaru.

"Kamu siapa? Kamu mau mencuri?" Tanya nenek itu lagi.

"Enggak nek! Sumpah! Saya cuma ikut ngumpet doang! Suer!" Jawab Kiba.

"Oh, lagi ngumpet dari kejaran massa?" Tanya nenek itu. –lagi-

"Enggak nek! Saya lagi main petak umpet kok!" Jawab Kiba rada kesel.

_Susah banget ngomong sama ni nenek satu ya? _Pikir Kiba.

"Ya udah. Kamu mau cuci tangan kan? Sini ikut nenek!" Perintah Nenek itu sambil beranjak pergi.

"Arigatou nek!" Kiba langsung ngikutin nenek itu, diikuti oleh Akamaru.

Poor Kiba…

Sementara itu, Rocklee, Chouji, Sasuke, dan Sakura belum menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya? Tunggu di chapter depan ya! –dibantai-

**TBC**

**Gomen. Tenang aja, chapter selanjutnya bakal diapdet dengan lebih cepat kok. Setidaknya nggak nyampe sebulan. –dirajam-**

**Review, please?**


End file.
